Coming Home (DirkJake)
by AuRper
Summary: Dirk greets Jake after the war...will there be any changes?


((**_A.N Okay, my first same sex pairing story, and its gonna be short as he'll but I saw a pic on tumblr that inspired it. Enjoy.))_**

* * *

Dirk sat at his house patiently waited for the mail like he did at five every evening. Every evening for the last six months that is. Jake has been gone for that long, and Dirk hated it. He hated being nervous like this, it's not his nature. He had been praying every day that he would never get that yellow envelope. The one with his dog tags and that same unpersonalized letter apologizing for the loss of his friend, and room mate.

Friend. God he wanted to be so much more, but what if he couldn't tell him? What if he died and he could never tell Jake he loved him? The thought of this made his eyes mist over, and his stomach tie itself in knots.

Removing himself from those thoughts, he checked the calender in the kitchen. He had to look twice to be sure he read his messy handwriting correctly. Jake was coming home TODAY!

A large grin stretched across his face as he got the house, and himself ready to greet his Jake.

He was at the train station early, he didn't want to miss it if the train was early.

Fifteen minutes goes by. People start gathering, all of them waiting for the same train. Moms with the children of the soldiers, very pregnant women fanning themselves feverishly in the mid July heat, scared little first time Army wives. He stood with them, he knew their pain. It wasn't his first time here though. His brother had been here once...but this was different. Yeah both times he was scared and nervous, but this time was worse. He knew what war can do to a man, Dave still has the nightmares, and the twitch, he was scared that Jake wouldn't be himself, that he'd push himself away, or worse. That Jake was hurt.

He held his breath as the train pulled in, and when the soldiers started to flood the plaza and grab their loved ones he started scanning for him.

There he was! He'd recognize that face anywhere. He made his way slowly through to him, his heart forbidding an blood roaring in his ears. "Jake." He called, grinning wildly when Jake looked up.

Soon people moved away enough for Dirk to get a good look at the man he loved. "Jesus," he whispered seeing Jake leaning heavily on a crutch. His right leg was missing. Why didn't he mention that in his letters? Dirk made his way swiftly to him and pulled him into a tight, yet gentle hug. He leaned back some so he could help support Jake's body weight. "It's good to see you man." Dirk choaked a little, he didn't want to cry. Not here...

"I missed you too Dirk." Jake chuckled uneasily.

"Ready to come home?" Dirk tried not to let the eagerness or worry show in his voice.

"You bet your sweet biscuits I am!" Jake grinned wearily.

"I missed those weird ass sayings of yours dude." Dirk grinned and walked him to his truck.

Five minutes into the thirty minute drive home, Dirk couldn't stop looking over at the man he desperately wanted to be his partner, and thinking that whoever was up there, God or not, had answered his constant prayers.

"Dirk? Are you ok, you look like you went a few rounds with an angry wombat in a flour pit.?" Jake asked. His greenish hazel eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to go back..." He choaked a little pulling into a gas station and changing the subject. "Do you want anything to drink?" He got out of the truck and leaned through the open window.

"No..." Jake drew out the word as if thinking about something.

Dirk shrugged and went into the gas station, only to be followed by a rapid hobbling Jake.

"Jake, go sit in the truck and rest bro." He turned and looked down at him.

Jake shook his head. "Why did you sound like you'd have your nickers in a twist if I went back?"

"Because...I would." Dirk sighed trying to hide the despiration and worry.

Jake seemed to brighten at that. "Thanks Dirk, youre a smashing friend." He patted Dirks shoulder with his free hand.

"I don't want to be friends." Dirk whispered.

"I'm sorry for bendin your arm there Dirk." Jake sounded sad now.

"Jake...I dont want to be friends because I Love you."

"I-I love you too Dirk." You could hear Jakes sigh of relief as he slid his arm around Dirks waist.

Dirk smiled, he was finally able to stop worring and be himself. And you know what that means, he's back to not careing what others think. He grabbed his new partner right there, and kissed him like he had never kissed a lover before.

_**((Slowly being worked on, this was origionally a oneshot))**_


End file.
